


Маленький похититель

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Геллерт потерял фиал, но нашел вместо него кое-что другое.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Маленький похититель

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dear_Al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/gifts).



> Драматичный крэк, написано в подарок сокоманднику: с днём рождения, Ал! <3  
> Бета - [Брай](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiD/pseuds/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B9)

Геллерт сделал шаг вперёд и оказался перед огромными дверями мрачного и неприступного замка. Вдох-выдох. Дышать и не думать о лишнем. Не думать об Альбусе и о том, что снова не сдержался и дал волю эмоциям. Буквально пару секунд назад Геллерт аппарировал из обрёченного на смерть Парижа. Пусть место мёртвых на Пер-Лашез заберёт с собой ненавистный город, пусть весь он станет огромным кладбищем, мрачным и безмолвным. Пусть все знают, чего стоит гнев Геллерта Гриндельвальда.

Нурменгард встретил полумраком и гробовой тишиной. Аколиты без лишних напоминаний знали, что делать: всех новоприбывших отвели в назначенные им комнаты, чтобы дать возможность как следует подготовиться к следующему утру, когда они смогут познакомиться друг с другом и своими новыми соратниками ближе. Геллерт вернулся самым последним. Закрыв за собой двери, он наложил на них защитные заклинания и устало привалился затылком к прохладному дереву. Слишком много лишних и бесполезных мыслей. Каждое подобное представление выпивает практически все его силы. Машинально он потянулся к нагрудному карману, чтобы почувствовать в руках успокаивающую тяжесть кулона и тепло его металлической оправы… но его не было на привычном месте!

Геллерт наскоро себя оглядел: пропал не только фиал, но и позолоченные рога на шаривари, цепочки... даже пара пуговиц с шинели. Не мог же он их потерять, пока отбивал заклятия людей Альбуса! Да и где это видано, чтобы тот, чьё имя ввергало в ужас аврораты мировых Министерств, настолько облажался? Его будто бы ограбил воришка, до того искусный, что ему по силам обнести даже одного из сильнейших волшебников своего поколения.

— Verdammte Scheisse! [1]

Скрипнув зубами, Геллерт несильно хлопнул себя по шинели, почувствовав во внутреннем кармане что-то мягкое. Конечно, вся его одежда была зачарована, в нити вплетены охранные чары, а карманы защищены надёжными заклинаниями, уберегавшими их содержимое от случайной потери. Только в случае с фиалом это мало помогло.

Геллерт осторожно сунул руку в карман и нащупал там что-то мягкое, тёплое и пушистое. Затем он прислушался: из глубины его шинели доносилось тихое посапывание. Животное? Ухватившись предположительно за лапку, Геллерт извлёк из кармана… упитанного иссиня-чёрного ниффлера?! Тот издал недовольные шипящие звуки и начал вырываться из рук, вцепившись в кожу крохотными коготками. Геллерт снова выругался, невольно ослабил хватку и выронил зверька, тот воспользовался случаем и начал метаться от двери к двери, юркнув в первую приоткрытую, ведущую в огромный зал, где обычно собирались аколиты, чтобы слушать речи своего лидера.

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой, зажигая свет. Зал был пуст. Ни единого движения или звука, лишь мерно покачивающиеся на сквозняке тяжелые гардины, прикрывающие высокие окна замка.

— Где же ты, малыш?

Геллерт ухмыльнулся. Охота на маленького паразита разбудила в нём полузабытое чувство азарта. Будь он проклят и повешен на самой толстой ветке Иггдрасиля, если не поймает этого вредителя!

— Я найду тебя и сделаю себе новый воротник. Знаешь, здесь холодно почти весь год…

С палочкой наготове он заглядывал за каждую гардину, но нигде и намёка не было на то, что здесь мог кто-то прятаться. Геллерт начинал злиться. Тут ему на глаза попался забытый на кофейном столике поднос с круглым фарфоровым чайником. Рядом с ним красовалась изящная подставка в форме лебедя с набором позолоченных ложечек внутри. Хмыкнув, Геллерт взял одну, присел и принялся вертеть её в руках.

— Смотри, какая красивая золотая штучка, иди сюда, малыш, я тебя не обижу. Честно-честно.

Как ни странно, это подействовало. Под одним из диванов юркнула тень, затем, обходя Геллерта сзади с безопасного расстояния, появился и сам её обладатель. Осторожно принюхиваясь, ниффлер подкрался к ложечке, потянулся к ней лапкой, и Геллерт метнулся было, чтобы схватить зверька, но не успел. Тот проворно забрался на диван, а оттуда на стол, опрокидывая на пол чайник и рассыпая во все стороны остальные ложечки.

— Du gehst mir auf die Eier![2]

Звон в оглушительной тишине был похож на раскат грома. Не теряя времени, Геллерт вскочил и взмахнул палочкой, поднимая предметы вокруг себя на несколько десятков цоллей[3] от пола. В гневе ему ничего не стоило разнести в щепки всё вокруг. Ниффлер нелепо застыл в воздухе, дергая лапками.

— Что здесь происходит?

Со стороны дверей раздался холодный голос, чуть тянущий слоги на конце слов. Винда, кто ещё, кроме самого Геллерта, чувствовал себя в этом замке так, словно и был его истинным хозяином.

— Ничего особенного. Поймал одного вредителя.

Геллерт даже не взглянул на Винду, вместо этого он резко дёрнул ниффлера, который пытался было подобраться к висящей по соседству ложечке, за заднюю лапу, и, держа его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, направился к выходу. За его спиной со звоном падали на пол осколки разбитого чайника и несчастный набор чайных ложечек.

— Что вы собираетесь делать с ним?

В голосе Винды ощущалось лишь холодное любопытство.

— Буду ставить опыты или испытывать пыточные заклинания.

В ответ она только хмыкнула. Вероятно, не видела лучшего применения для этого неугомонного животного. Поднявшись к себе, Геллерт плотно закрыл дверь и начал разглядывать нового «знакомого поневоле».

— Как же из тебя вытащить украденное?

Он вертел ниффлера в руках, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то из школьного курса по магическим существам. В Дурмстранге не делали упор на эту бесполезную дисциплину, во главе угла всегда стояли заклятия, порой не самые светлые. Кажется, если он ничего не путал, животное нужно пощекотать. Наверняка со стороны это выглядело нелепо: «великий и ужасный» Геллерт Гриндельвальд, с самым серьёзным видом пытается пощекотать ниффлера.

Собрав всё своё самообладание, Геллерт осторожно пощекотал ниффлеру животик. Ничего не произошло. Геллерт пощекотал ниффлера ещё раз. Тот чихнул, а потом чихнул снова. На пол звякнув упала одинокая ложечка, но не прошло и пары секунд, как одна за другой по деревянным половицам забарабанили драгоценные вещицы. Через некоторое время перед Геллертом успела образоваться горка блестящего хлама. Чего тут только не было: броши, ожерелья, женские заколки, украшенные переливающимися камнями, и даже пуговицы с шинели!

— Да ты, друг мой, тот ещё клептоман. За такие заслуги тебя стоит посадить за решётку.

Геллерт взмахнул палочкой. Перед ним возник высокий столик, на котором расположилась просторная клетка. При виде неё ниффлер жалобно посмотрел на Геллерта. Тот лишь раздражённо вздохнул, припоминая, как было устроено гнездо в чемодане Скамандера, который он инспектировал ещё в МАКУСА.

— Прекрати так на меня смотреть. Ну ладно-ладно.

Взмах палочки — и предметы из кучи на полу стали подниматься в воздух и залетать в клетку, образуя нору. Возможно, самую дорогую из всех, что когда-либо видело человечество.

— А теперь иди и не испытывай моё терпение!

Посадив ниффлера в клетку, Геллерт поспешно закрыл её. Пленник придирчиво осмотрел своё новое жилище, и, признав его сносным, забрался в нору.

— Сиди тихо! Иначе пущу на воротник, как и обещал!

Геллерт погрозил ему пальцем и устало опустился на пол, разглядывая остатки ниффлеровской «сокровищницы». Как он и думал, здесь были пуговицы, его оборванные и уже ни на что не годные шаривари, несколько чайных ложечек и... фиал!

— Наконец-то!

Потушив свет в комнате и раздевшись, он лёг в постель, но сон долго не желал приходить. Со стороны окна слышалось глухое посапывание. На удивление ниффлер не раздражал. Наоборот, Геллерт испытывал некое подобие интереса: каково будет использовать эту тварь в качестве домашнего питомца? А что будет, если натренировать его повиноваться приказам? Интересная тема для дальнейших рассуждений. Утром нужно будет хорошенько обдумать это, а заодно посмотреть, чем ниффлеры питаются.

Повернувшись на бок, Геллерт наконец-то понял, что именно было не так: всё это время он сжимал в руке фиал, словно тот был его спасательным кругом. Не хотелось думать о том, что бы случилось, если бы он потерялся. И так ясно — ничего хорошего. Положив фиал на подушку рядом с собой, Геллерт прикрыл глаза. В голове тут же возник образ рыжеволосого юноши с синими, словно летнее небо, глазами.

— Думал, ты не придёшь.

Он улыбнулся Геллерту и погладил по щеке.

— Выглядишь усталым. Трудный день?

— Будто ты не знаешь. Скажи мне, если я сплю, какова вероятность, что ты тоже видишь этот сон?

— Всё может быть. Может, я сейчас сплю и ты мне снишься, а не я тебе.

Геллерт взял его за руку, вспоминая, какими тёплыми и нежными были ладони Альбуса.

— Хотел бы я никогда не просыпаться.

* * *

>   1. Нем. "Чёртово дерьмо!" ("Твою мать!")
>   2. Нем. "Ты меня задолбал!"
>   3. Немецкий дюйм (нем. zoll) — мера длины, равная 1,037 английского дюйма.





End file.
